Jennifer Morgan
| rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | mother = Jessica Morgan (deceased) | father = Henry Morgan (deceased) | siblings = VAdm Ashley Morgan, Stephanie Morgan, Malcolm Morgan | image2 = Cdr-001.jpg | caption2 = Commander Stephanie Morgan }} Accomplished combat officer in the Marines, Jennifer Morgan stellar skills in warfare would carry her career in the Starfleet Marine Corps, and later in Starfleet. Twin sister of Vice Admiral Ashley Morgan, and sister of Commander Stephanie Morgan, she is one of the triad of what most of the crew members call The Morgan Trifecta.(Star Trek Crusader, Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum) Biography Identical twin of Ashley Morgan, she grew up on Long Island, New York. Often called The Good Twin, she generally stay out of trouble. In 2351, her sister Ashley contracted Chicken Pox, yet there were no signs of it on her. In 2360 she enrolled into the Starfleet Federation Marine Corps. She excelled in combat tactics, and hand to hand training. In 2364 she graduated and was stationed on Starbase 211. The Maquis & The Klingons In late 2370 Jennifer was moved out to help in the relocation of colonist after the signing of a Peace Treaty with the Cardassians. It was then a number of Maquis attacks on Cardassian installations began. Soon she would be stationed with the 36th Battalion, and aiding the Cardassians to find hidden Maquis bases. In 2372 the Federation-Klingon war began. The 36th Battalion was sent to secure Ajilon Prime. In 2373, the planet was attacked by the Klingons, breaking the cease fire that was initiated a few weeks earlier. Source:Ajilon Prime Jennifer's squad was overran, and decimated. She would suffer multiple cuts, and wounds from close hand to hand combat, but would survive. The Dominion War Jennifer would return to Battle in late 2373, this time assigned to the 123rd Fighter Squardron on the . She would participate in several battles before wars end. In the Battle of Betazed, she began a friendship with Lieutenant Commander Damien Lucifel. The 2 pilots were quickly turning into Aces. In 2375, the Second Battle of Chin'toka, Jennifer's fighter took massive damage, and crashed on the Southern continent of Chin'toka III. She would elude capture for 3 weeks. She was severely tortured, and dehumanized for 10 days, before the war ended. Starfleet Officer She would return to the , and rekindle her friendship with Commander Damien Lucifel who would persuade her to transfer her commission to Starfleet, and become Flight controller. In 2381 while assigned to Deep Space 10, the was survey several Borg planets, until a Borg Sphere gave them pursuit. Jennifer used a near by Nebula to hide, and affect repairs to the ship. Unfortunately, an Hirogen hunting party would find them, and take 11 crewmen. Jennifer would find the Hirogen Hunters and 5, of the crewman of rescued. In 2385, she and the 44th Squadron helped stall an Armada of Hirogen hunter ships, as a minefield was being placed between them, and Deep Space 10. In 2386, with Damien Lucifel promotion to Captain, she was named First Officer, and promoted to Commander. Service Jacket * Starbase 211 - 2364 - 2367 * Starbase 211 - 2368 - 2372 * 36th Battalion - 2372 - 2375 * - 2375 - 2386 * - 2386 - Decorations * - Purple Heart - 2373 * - Second Federation-Klingon War Medal - 2373 * - Battle of Betazed Medal 2374 * - First Battle of Chin'toka Medal 2374 * - Second Battle of Chin'toka Medal 2375 * - Purple Heart - 2375 * - Christopher Pike Medal of Valor 2375 * - Dominion War Victory Medal 2375 * - Starfleet Delta Cross 2375 * - Marine Corps Distinguished Service Cross - 2375 * - Silver Star - 2387 Appearances *Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes External links *Star Trek Crusader *Star Trek: Generations Fleet Forum *Star Trek Generation Fleet Website Morgan, Jennifer Morgan, Jennifer Morgan, Jennifer Morgan, Jennifer Category:Starfleet twins